


WangPuppy

by MarkieWay



Series: Magic Markson [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Gaga and Milo compete, Jackson is jealous, M/M, Mark hates life, magic spells make things possible, markson, markson au, not supposed to be realistic but elements of real life, puppy!Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Jackson gets turned into a puppy and has to compete with Milo.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Magic Markson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724017
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	WangPuppy

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again. Another AU.
> 
> This is the beginning of an unrelated series where Markson are affected by magical and unexplainable spells in the idol verse. Enjoy the first one!

As it was the first fansign of their current comeback, all the members were very excited. It had been too long since they last interacted with their fans face to face and actually talked to them. Ahgases were so special to GOT7, supporting them as a group and individually. GOT7 were proud of them and they were proud of GOT7. They were all looking forward to the interactions.

At the venue, the members were seated as follows: Jackson, Mark, Youngjae, Jaebeom, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Bambam. The boys bantered in duos and trios as they sat, arguing or making fun of each other. It was bound to happen when Jinyoung and Yugyeom were seated side by side, after all.

The group loved playing with the gifts the fans got them, always surprised by the new games, gadgets and toys. Some things were always a regular occurrence like individual merch or plushies like the peach for Jinyoung, Pikachu for Mark, Squirtle for Jackson and so on. Nowadays, they’d received more pet items, seeing as most of the members loved and had their own pets. Mark was constantly gifted toys for or resembling Milo, his puppy, and asked about him. Sometimes he thought the fans loved Milo more than him though he knew it not to be true.

Chatting with the fans was always interesting. They’d sometimes ask regular, everyday questions like ‘did you eat?’ or some wacky and weird ones you’d struggle to answer. As he played with dog tags a fan had made for him and Milo, he was asked, “Mark-ya, if you had to choose, and you have to, which do you like more: Milo or WangPuppy?”

Mark laughed at the question as it referred to the man by his side and his own pup. Wary he wouldn’t be able to think of a proper response in time before the fan moved on to the next member, Mark shook his head, smiling, “I can’t answer that!”

The man by his side shocked him when he suddenly responded with, “Why not? Why can’t you answer, hyung?”

Jackson overheard the conversation between his member and the fan, not happy to be compared to another once again. He was sure Mark would choose him, Mark always chose him. Did this mean he had competition now? He was no longer Mark’s number one? “You chose WangPuppy over Coco, can’t you choose WangPuppy over Milo?” Jackson questioned his hyung further.

Further down the line, Youngjae’s ears perked up at the mention of his dog, shouting in protest at the news he heard. “Wow, Mark hyung, you really did that?” The main vocalist spoke in shock, “Coco parentship revoked!”

“That was so many years ago,” Jaebeom, butting into the conversation, sighed as he rolled his eyes, “how did you not know about it?”

Jackson waved his arms around for attention, “Hello! This is about me, not Coco!”

“You’re the one who brought up Coco!” Youngjae retorted with a huff before turning back to the fan.

Jackson squinted his eyes at Mark, leaning closer, “We’ll talk about this later, hyung.”

The oldest member laughed as the other moved away, resuming their attention to the queue in front of them. He found the whole situation ridiculous, honestly. To choose between his beloved puppy and his member who pretended to act like one for years? Sure, he and Jackson got along great but Milo is Milo. His perfect puppy who’s sometimes annoying but always there for him and always so cuddly and adorable and a wholesome baby who loves him as much as he loves the dog. Maybe he did have a slight preference, but he wouldn’t tell Jackson that.

After the fansign, the group had split into two cars. The maknae line decided to go for some meat at a nearby restaurant while the hyung line was needed in the practice room. Mark and Jackson sat in the back row, the middle seat empty between them as the younger huffed for the first ten minutes of the ride.

Crossing his arms and sliding down his seat like a petulant child, Jackson raised his voice, “Can you believe Mark hyung would choose Milo over me?”

The younger member sharply turned towards Mark, his eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip jutted out in a pout. Their Korean members rolled their eyes at the start of the tantrum, choosing to ignore the duo at the back, preferring their own hushed conversation.

Mark sighed, leaning his head back and looking at the younger male, “You know I didn’t say that. I said I couldn’t answer the question.”

Jackson huffed, crossing his arms. “Well okay maybe I am jealous. Just a little bit.” He had to admit he knew his thoughts were exaggerated but at that moment he had felt insecure.

“You know you’re jealous over a dog right?” The oldest member spoke in such a blunt manner that Jackson looked down, mute, in shame.

With a tired smile, Mark tried to reassure the other, “You know you’re my favourite person after my family?” A cough was heard from in front. “And Jaebeom.” Another cough. “And Jinyoung.”

“Okay I will not have that.” He understood they were Mark’s best friends but Jackson knew he was something more than that, “I should be in a different league than those two.”

The eldest sighed, exhausted of having to put up with the completely maddening argument. Unable to comprehend what was running through the younger’s mind, Mark rubbed his temple in frustration. He spoke sweet nothings in Jackson’s ear as he leaned closer, reassuring him that the love he had for them all was different.

“What the hell?!” Mark exclaimed, waking up the next day with two puppies in his bed. He was sure he’d gone to sleep with one puppy and one human the night before, that human, Jackson, currently not being at the scene.

Thinking about how he could possibly be in such a situation, Mark wondered if it had been Jackson’s doing. Maybe the younger had surprised him with another puppy? Though Mark couldn’t imagine that to be true, he’d voiced his desire to only have one as taking care of Milo was hard enough.

Wondering where the younger male was, Mark shouted out his name. He hadn’t expected the brown furred puppy who’d been snarling with Milo to crawl on top of him and lick his face. Checking the puppy’s tags, Mark could confirm that it’s name was indeed Jackson. It would be really egotistical for his member to name a puppy after himself but Mark wouldn’t put it past him. On the other side of the tag was a number and Mark, being the incredibly intelligent man that he is, dialed it.

“Hello Mark, do you like your new puppy?” The voice answered before he could even get a word in. “Jackson is now an actual WangPuppy, let’s see how you deal with him and Milo now. Don’t worry, your human Jackson will return to you once the sun sets but for now, enjoy!”

Snarling as the person on the other end of the phone giggled and hung up, Mark rolled his eyes and laid back in frustration. Running his fingers through his hair, pressing them against his temple, he sighed as he processed the new information. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening; it didn’t feel real.

Could it be an elaborate trick? Mark needed to make sure that the strange puppy was actually his member, he needed to make sure he wasn’t being fooled. He held the puppy in his arms, gazing into its eyes, and called out a name he knew his group member would respond to. “Gaga!”

The puppy barked in recognition of its name and Mark’s eyes widened. It was still too wild to believe so he got out his phone and called the said member. He heard the familiar ring tone on the other side of the bed, the one Jackson usually slept on and took out the device from under the pillow. Identifying the object as Jackson’s he sighed, knowing he was screwed. “This is all because of yesterday, isn’t it?” He ruffled the puppy’s fur as his body slumped. It wasn’t like he could tell anyone about it, who would believe him? “My boyfriend is a puppy, fucking hell.”

On the other end of the line, the woman clicked her fingers, smirking at the thought of chaos ensuing. Having such power was overwhelming for some but being able to cause chaos and leave others befuddled made her feel as though the world was under her control in such tiny ways. At least now, she could get Mark some clarification on the answer to her question. He couldn’t choose before but now he could think about it more.

Thinking to himself, Mark realised he couldn’t go out and ask questions to people he thought might know the answer, he couldn’t risk the media getting wind of it and tarnishing their reputation. He’d probably get labelled as crazy as JYP might, probably would fire him. People would get in a frenzy searching for Jackson all around the globe, wondering why the younger would be at Mark’s apartment in the first place and questioning their relationship. They’d go insane when they realised that Jackson actually was a puppy and could possibly send him off to government scientists, forcing all types of experiments. He shook his head, ridding himself of his wild, chaotic thoughts as he forced himself back to reality.

Checking the time, Mark found that he had seven hours until the regular Jackson would return. Those seven hours would be the longest of his life.

As a puppy, Jackson was incredibly difficult to deal with. It seemed that being a civilised human being did not affect him as a puppy; he was severely untrained. Despite initially responding to his English name, the brown furred pup would now only respond to his Chinese nickname and only when called at least thrice. Gaga jumped around everywhere, bouncing on the couch and the bed, before taking over Milo’s things. Pouting, Mark’s puppy was neglected of his toys and his playthings as the intruder disregarded the basic rules of sharing. Ruffling Milo’s feathers as the puppy whimpered, Mark sighed, unable to control the other wild dog.

It was especially horrifying when he had to deal with Gaga peeing all over the carpet, reminding him of when he first got Milo. The two resembled each other in certain ways, sure, but knowing one was actually the human he’d befriended years ago and became romantically involved with, Mark could not shake the image out of his head.

Trying to feed his new puppy gave him a migraine; Gaga’s human form was still in existence, he could confirm, as the puppy snarled when he received the same food as Milo. Surely, being a pup, Gaga would eat the same food but he ran away from the kitchen and hopped on the couch and barked loudly for attention. He had to be fed. Mark, at the point of exhaustion, set out to cook a regular human meat filled meal for himself and Gaga which the pup munched at viciously, licking at its lips as he finished.

When it was finally time, Mark watched out of his bedroom window, waiting patiently for the sun to set as he stroked Milo. He let Gaga wander around the apartment, not wanting to watch some kind of transformation occur as he petted his lovable pup in his arms. ‘Would Jackson remember this? Am I going to forget?’ He thought as the sky darkened outside. ‘Please, oh please, God, let me forget.’

The day was one he wanted to erase from his thoughts as quickly as possible, maybe with a few drinks. He slapped his hand against his forehead before burying his face in his arms, groaning at the embarrassing nature of the last few hours. Gosh, he really needed those drinks.

Hearing a squeak behind him, Mark turned around to see a very naked Jackson at the edge of the bed. The younger hurried to cover himself with the nearest cloth being the blanket discarded on the bed from the night before. At the sight, Milo ran out of his arms to another room in the apartment though Mark couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment, relieved that Jackson had returned to his original form.

“Seriously.” Mark deadpanned as he looked at the younger, “You’re covering yourself now?”

Burying his face in his hands, Jackson groaned. “I’m so ashamed right now, oh my god. I can’t believe today actually happened. Somebody please wipe my memory, this is so embarrassing!” 

Clearly able to recall the events of the day, they both shuddered. Mark hoped he had enough beer in his fridge. Getting up, he stepped closer to the younger, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly. “I’m glad you’re back to being you.”

Nuzzling into the older’s neck, Jackson laughed as he hugged back, “I guess you got to compare me to Milo now, huh?”

“Jackson, I much prefer you as a human being.” Rolling his eyes at the topic that brought him such chaos, Mark sighed as he explained his thoughts, “Milo is special to me as my pet puppy. You are you, Jackson Wang, my very human co member and special person. The way I think of you both is not the same and it never will be.”

He didn’t want to kiss the younger until the former pup had brushed his teeth and his tongue and everything in between. He also required the younger to take a nice, long bath so he continued embracing the Hong Kong native, stroking his back affectionately.

“Besides, I am definitely not into beastiality or those furry things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
